


Demasiado tarde

by OlivierCash



Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢: 冥王神話 | Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 21:06:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13326366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OlivierCash/pseuds/OlivierCash
Summary: Lo único que sabía era que seguía siendo incapaz de representar en una pintura, la vida que vibraba en esos ojos.





	Demasiado tarde

**Author's Note:**

> El Lost Canvas es propiedad de Shiori Teshigori y Masami Kurumada.

Pincelada tras pincelada, las diferencias entre las manchas de color, poco a poco iban conformando la imagen reconocible de un chico de cabello castaño bastante animado. Miró la paleta de colores que había dejado sobre un taburete y se agachó para buscar el siguiente color. Analizó los colores y en su mente comenzaron a hacer acto de presencia mil y una sus posibles mezclas. Ninguna le convenció. Ese problema ya llevaba mucho tiempo rondándole por la cabeza, esas ganas de representar los ojos que tantos de sus sueños habían protagonizado y que ganaban mucho en la realidad. Esa incapacidad para conseguir el color exacto que rondaba sus fantasías, estaba presente durante todos los días de su realidad.

Al final desistió, todavía era incapaz de lograr ese color, todavía tenía demasiado por aprender. Así se lo hizo saber a su amigo, quien ya estaba cansado de permanecer quieto, sentado y esperando a que acabase. Entonces llegaron las palabras, luego la promesa y al final las lagrimas por la inminente despedida. 

Hacia ya muchos años, vivió sin ni siquiera conocer al moreno, pero, año tras año en su compañía logró volverse en alguien indispensable para él. Era totalmente incapaz de plantearse una vida sin él, sin su compañía. Al igual que cuando Sasha se marchó, se sintió desolado al tener que separarse de él. Mas, en su interior se hallaba un matiz muy diferente al de Sasha. Si bien, la separación de alguien importante era una cosa, pero el asunto cambiaba dependiendo de aquello que fuera esa persona para ti. Y Tenma era lo más importante para él.

Por eso cuando sintió la mano de Tenma sobre su cabello, cuando lo sintió acercarse para calmar sus lagrimas, no pudo evitar abordar sus labios en un tímido, veloz y húmedo beso. Al separarse, Tenma le miró confuso. Como si no hubiera comprendido qué acababa de pasar. Como si todo hubiera ocurrido tan deprisa que ni siquiera pudiera asimilarlo.

—Te quiero —confesó entre las lágrimas.

Todo se volvió oscuro y al abrir los ojos, ya no estaba en ese pobre orfanato perdido en un pueblo italiano a quien nadie le importaba. Ya no era un niño que se encontraba despidiéndose de su mejor amigo. Todos esos momentos tan lejanos en el tiempo, se esfumaron llevándose la inocencia que los caracterizó. Sonrió, sonrió ante la broma tan cruel que le acababa de realizar su subconsciente. Nunca fue capaz de decirle lo que sentía a Tenma. En esa época ni siquiera fue capaz de comprender la verdadera naturaleza de aquello que sentía por el actual Caballero de Pegaso.

Hacia tiempo que todo eso dejo de importar, lo único importante era completar el Lost Canvas, era su mayor preocupación en la actualidad y los multiples incidentes no paraban de interrumplirle. Entre las apariciones de Touma y Aspros o sus propias ganas de echar un ojo a aquello que ocurría en los templos no paraban de distraerlo. El quedarse dormido durante unos minutos ya era más que suficiente, debía centrarse en el Lost Canvas y dejar lo demás de lado.

Estaría bien poder decirle en la realidad aquello que sentía a Tenma, ojalá pudiera hacerlo. Pero en esos momentos, parecía ser ya demasiado tarde para confersarse ese tipo de sentimientos.


End file.
